The aim of this project is to develop model discriminating data on the molecular basis of electrical excitation in cell membranes. The experimental approach will involve the use of space voltage clamped and internally perfused Myxicola giant axons. Specific approaches will include further theoretical and experimental analysis of multi-discrete state models for the sodium and potassium channel gating machineries. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G.A. Ebert and L. Goldman. The Permeability of the Sodium Channel in Myxicola to the Alkali Cations. J. Gen. Physiol. 68:327-340 (1976). L. Goldman and R. Hahin. Effects of Initial Conditions on the Sodium Conductance Kinetics in Myxicola. Biophys. J. 17:9a (1977) (Abstract).